The sunshine
by xbloodysandx
Summary: "...I'll be here with you as long as I live." Kakashi promised to the infant he held in his arms, to his sensei to Kushina and mostly to himself. And its that one promise that changed so much.


AN: This is how I wish Naruto's childhood was. I adore the little blond and lord knows he deserve all the happiness in the world. So enjoy and excuse my mistakes k?

XXXX

First thing Hatake Kakashi did after he saw his sensei sacrifice himself to cage the demon was to run to the place where the last living piece of his sensei lay wailing.

And when he reached there a pang of pain and disbelief rocked his core when he looked at the guards. Or cowards. Cowards who were eyeing a newborn child with endless hate and fear. It's been hours since the Kuyube has been caged in the newborn that was wailing to announce that he has arrived. And the news spread fast of where the demon was caged and everyone knew already. And that's why all this fear and hatred and ignorance were poured down on this little blond 'cage'.

But among all this hassle everyone forgot one thing. This 'cage' didn't only held a demon; but also held the son, the last remain of their leader, the man who saved them from the monster and gave up everything. Everyone forgot or rather ignored that along with a vicious animal in the tiny little body it also had an innocent little soul in it. A child, an infant who didn't understand why he was so alone. Why his welcome was so grime and with hatred.

Kakashi felt his broken heart break all over again. And it got crushed again and again with every wail the infant gave. He fell on his knees beside the crib.

Naruto. Kakashi gave a wet broken chuckle. Fish cake? Sensei had put his last humor on his son's same.

With all the gentleness he could muster he picked up the tiny little squirming child in his arms. With the tips of his bloody fingers he removed the blanket so he could have a better look at the child. And it had blond hair. Still very small and so soft it was more like fur then hair but it left no doubt he was gonna have sensei's sunny head. And for the briefest moment Naruto opened his puffy closed eyes. And Kakashi saw two blue orbs that were identical to his late sensei. The only difference this infant had were the whiskers oh its tender puffy baby cheeks and the demon's sealing around its belly button.

Naruto's wails were turning to small whimpers as Kakashi gently rocked the child in his arms.

"Sshhh Naruto…" Kakashi shushed like a parent would, his love and adoration and the pain of his soul all coming out with his gentle voice "I'm here now. I'll look after you. We meet many times when you were into your mum's tummy." Kakashi's lips stretched in a trembling smile as he remembered all the times he went to visit a pregnant Kushina with his beaming and bouncing sensei grinning his goofy proud smile beside them.

"I know your parents aren't here anymore. But they already loved you so very much. And they'd be so happy and so proud to see you." Kakashi thumbed the side of Naruto's forehead absently and watched as the whimpers died. "You're not alone. I'm here now. And when you grow up you'll find many people beside you I promise. And you're gotta be strong like your father and your gonna be loving like your mother and you'll be kind like both of them. And you'll love this village more then they did. And I'll be here with you as long as I live." Kakashi promised to the infant, to his sensei to Kushina and mostly to himself. He owed his sensei much more then this.

And that's the days a very young Kakashi returned home with a newborn child.

XXXX

"Kashi!" The toddler reached the masked young man with his tiny grubby fingers as he took his first steps and Kakashi was kneeling there not more then 3 feet away; eyes sparkling and breathe held back with excitement and slight fear as he saw Naruto trying to take his first steps.

The mini version of his sensei managed two and half wobbly steps before his small legs gave up but he never fell down because Kakashi was holding him.

"That was very good Naruto." Kakashi's voice was low but flowing with pride and happiness. "I'm very proud of you." The tiny chubby face looked up from the security of his arms and beamed him a goofy smile that was very familiar to Kakashi. But the difference with the familiar grin was that this grin had like six teeth just barely pocking out of the gums.

Kakashi chuckled and shook his head as he held the child just a bit tighter against his chest.

'_I wish you were here sensei.' _

XXXX

Kakashi caught the ambushing little blond with extreme ease as Naruto threw himself in the silver haired man's arms.

"Naruto!" Kakashi greeted the child who now had mouth full of tiny teeth and could run around without falling after every 2 steps. Naruto was in the pre academy and Kakashi was more proud everyday.

"kashi!" will the brat ever say his name correctly? Kakashi gave a happy sigh.

"What did you learn today?" Kakashi asked as he bounced the child in his arms.

"If you howld a fart in lowng enougf it comes out as burp!" Naruto said with sparkling eyes and blinding smile. He couldn't pronounce hold or long or enough correctly but said burp and fart like he's been saying it forever.

"That's very educational." Kakashi said in a thoughtful manner.

"No it's not!" Iruka Umino, the young pre academy teacher, known for his extreme temper and kind and nice behavior came out, currently sporting a throbbing vein on his forehead. So he was on his rampage mode. Thanks to the hyper blonde in his arms Kakashi had his fare share of sitting in the detention corner coloring a blank paper kunai with Naruto. That meant he also had gone trough Iruka's infamous wrath that were channeled to the guardians when the kids did something. And from the looks of it he's gonna get another one.

"How many times do I have to tell you Hatake san that you should not encourage things like that? We do not teach the burp-fart theory in the class!" Iruka said with a scary face. Naruto was already inside Kakashi's flack jacket and peaking from under its security with a mischievous smile. Smart kid.

"Maa… you don't? Then where did you learn that Naruto?" Kakashi said looking at the child inside his jacket.

"Kiba!" Naruto chirped before he busied himself chewing on a button of Kakashi's shirt. And when the masked man looked back at Iruka he was starting to get scared.

"How come he never learn what I try to teach and learn everything that I don't?" Iruka bellowed at Kakashi's face like it was Kakashi's fault.

"Probably because you're not as fun as Kiba." Kakashi said happily "And don't worry Iruka sensei today he learned about gas channels in human body tomorrow he'll learn chakra channels!" Kakashi said as a matter-of-factly. And with shock he realized Iruka Umino was very very quite.

And Kakashi once again learnt the sky's always calm before a storm as he once again sat on the corner of shame on a tool that was uncomfortably low and small, wearing a shame hat and facing the wall. This time he was all alone and Naruto was in Iruka's lap munching on his snacks happily. That little traitor… sitting on the lap of the guy who gave Kakashi detention…

As the masked man looked over his shoulder and watched the pre academy sensei gently smiling at the babbling blonde in his lap and cleaning the cookie crumbs that was all over the small kid; he learnt that Naruto got someone else besides him on his side.

'_I told you you'll find more friends.' _

XXXX

"You've gotta put him down Kakashi!" Iruka was getting angry. "And no more ramen!"

"But he got a cold… and fever." Kakashi gave puppy eyes at the tanned man as he held the child in his arms. Naruto was sniffing every second. And looking at them Iruka didn't know who the kid was and who was suffering.

"That's why he needs to lie down sometime and needs to have something healthy rather then ramen." Iruka wasn't angry anymore. It was the first time Naruto got sick and Kakashi was freaking out and giving into every whim of the kid. He's been eating ramen for two days straight and Kakashi gave up eating all together.

"Rawmen's heawlthyyyy~" Naruto's whine was nosy because of the blocked nose. Iruka glared at both of them.

"No it's not. I'll stay home with Naruto you go get some stuff. It'll help his cold." Iruka shoved a grocery list on Kakashi's hand and almost snatched Naruto off his arms. Kakashi gave a helpless look at the blond kid squirming like puppy that didn't want to be held in Iruka's hands. Then he decided the faster he'll be done with the grocery the sooner he'll be home with Naruto. So he poofed away.

When he came back he threw the groceries at Iruka and braced himself for a hyper blond kid that never came. Instead he found the golden ball of energy lying on the cough with a sad face. He hurried there and once again picked up the kid who was only too happy to be back in the security of his arms.

"What 're we gonna hafe or din'r kashi?" Naruto asked sniffing. His nose was runny.

"I think soup and vegetable and medicine. Iruka sensei had all those in the list." Kakashi wondered if he's gonna have medicine along with Naruto cuz all the time he's known the tanned sensei he never gave any punishment only to Naruto for some reason. Somehow Kakashi had to suffer beside Naruto always no matter what. So it won't be a surprise if Iruka made his have medicine with Naruto too. And right then the tanned man walked in from kitchen. Talk of the devil…

"Kakashi your gonna take a dose of medicine because it's pretty obvious your gonna catch the cold any time since it's highly contagious and you've been holding and rubbing a patient's mucus all over yourself. Just to be sure you don't catch it you're having a dose." The tanned young man announced and was it freaky Kakashi knew the future so well? And when he and Naruto mourned their upcoming fate in silence and Naruto's small sniffs Iruka's eyes fell on Naruto's runny nose. It was flowing and no amount of sniffing could hold back the runny content.

"Naruto don't rub your nose with your hand. You'll get sticky." Iruka said and before he could hand over the tissue box Naruto had already wiped his nose on Kakashi's shoulder with a swift rub and made Kakashi's shirt sticky instead. The masked man gave an _'I have nothing to do with it please don't kill me!'_ look. Iruka sighed and handed the tissue box to Kakashi who pulled a soft paper out and hold it to Naruto's red little nose.

"Blow hard Naruto." Kakashi said and Naruto did with all his heart's content. Iruka sighed in defeat and went back to check on the chicken soup.

When he came back he was freaked out seeing two thinly twisted tissues stuffed in Naruto's nostrils and the ends coming out and covering down to his chubby chin.

"What the hell's going on?" Iruka bellowed.

"Naruto said if he did this nothing will come out his nose. And it's working." Kakashi said guiltily.

"And you listened to him?"

"Well it seems to be working." Once again a meeky reply and with all the anger and frustration Iruka stomped back into kitchen.

When Iruka came back Naruto's mouth was open wide and Kakashi was trying to poke something out with his index finger. Kakashi looked at him to see a questioning look.

"umm…tissues stuffed in the nose wasn't a good idea…" Kakashi said.

"And why is that? A minute ago it seemed so brilliant." Iruka had a smug look. Kakashi mumbled something inaudible.

"I didn't get that." Iruka said.

"He ate the lose end covering his mouth…accidentally." Kakashi said in low voice and went back to retreat the bits of tissue stuck in the little blonde's mouth that wasn't coming out with spitting. "I think you've to brush Naruto." Kakashi said defeated.

"I'll take him to brush. Kami-sama knows he'll end up eating the brush if you're there and you won't say no. you are spoiling him." Iruka huffed taking the little blonde by the hand and walking him to the bathroom to assist him with brushing.

It was late and Iruka had to leave. Naruto was fed and had his medicine and went to bed 15 minutes ago. Iruka peaked into the kid's room to find the little blond sound asleep and Kakashi sitting by the bed holding tissue, water and juice and a thermal flux full of chicken soup in case Naruto woke up in the middle of the night and deice he was thirsty. He didn't tell the masked man to go to sleep because he knew Kakashi wouldn't listen. Instead he said a low good bye to the silver haired man and left.

Next day Iruka came to visit after his work at the academy he had a card with a picture of dog from Kiba, another shaped as a cloud with an actual pop up cotton cloud from Shikamaru and a small chips packet with a sticky note on it saying 'get well soon nauto' and a small smiley face from Chouji and another with a drawing of a boy holding a girl's hand in stick figure from Hinata. And as he handed the small things to a quickly recovering child he didn't look who looked happier Naruto or Kakashi sitting behind Naruto.

As he received a look dripping with gratitude from the masked man he was sure it was Kakashi who was happier.

XXXX

"He's sittin' there awwl awone!" Naruto's sad voice reached before the kid himself reached Kakashi.

"Who's sitting there all alone?' Kakashi asked picking up the kid. He had a habit of carrying Naruto when the kid was with him.

"Thw red hewad kid~" Naruto said with his huge eyes opened wide at Kakashi.

"Well lets see why he's sitting there all alone k?" Kakashi bounced the still very small kid in his arms and walked to the play grounds swing and to his surprise he really did find a red head kid with black rimmed eyes sitting all alone holding a worn teddy on a swing.

He put Naruto back on his feet and held his hand instead when they walked closer to the shy little red head kid sitting all alone on the swing looking so sad and heart broken. And Kakashi's heart ached. He was no older then Naruto. he seemed younger instead. Kakashi sat on his heels so his huge form was looking small and less intimidating.

"Hey there what's your name?" Kakashi asked in a small low friendly voice. Y\the small red head looked up at them with surprise and then blinked few times before he looked down shyly.

"G-gaara" He mumbled almost inaudibly and started twisting the worn teddy's ear in his tiny fingers. Wasn't he a shy little thing?

"I'm Na'outo!" Naruto introduced himself. He was anything but introverted. The shy red head gave a shy smile at the blond.

"Ok Gaara chan what are you doing here alone? Where are your parents?" Kakashi asked warmly. And instantly Gaara's face fell. He was sad and heart broken again.

"It's ok. Are you lost?" Kakashi asked again. And Gaara nodded looking at the ground.

"Where are you from Do you live in this village?" Kakashi was sure he never saw this kid any where in academy or playground before. And his clothes seemed different too.

"'m from s-sand viwage.." Gaara said lowly. And Naruto's face light up. A foreigner! He wanted to know all about sand village!

"Who are you here with? How did you get lost?" Kakashi asked softly.

"My..-d-dad" Gaara's voice hitched and is chubby chin was almost wobbling as he was trying to hold back his tears. "And..my big sis-ter and brother.." And this lips were trembling too his big teal eyes shimmering with tears that'd fall any moment. And Naruto was getting very teary too. He was a very emotional kid and ended up crying when other kids cried. Unless it was him who made them cry. And from the looks of things he like the little red head and would end up crying if he cried.

"It's ok Gaara chan. We'll look for your father and sibling and we'll find them very soon ok? Come with us." Kakashi opened his arm and Gaara was surprised. What was he supposed to do? No one ever carried him since he learned to walk. After a moment of hesitation and pleading hopeful and encouraging looks from Naruto he got down from the swing and hesitantly walked into Kakashi's arms. And with an armful of a red head and a blonde Kakashi started walking.

And Kakashi took him to the hokage's office and let them know he had found a small red head child from sand village lost by the playground. And he was gonna go home because it was Naruto's birthday and they had a party to arrange when Naruto got his attention.

"Are we gowanna leaf him awone again kashi?" Naruto gave him those hurt and hopeful puppy eyes and Kakashi was undone.

"I guess we could invite him to your party and his father could pick him up from our house. Kakashi sighed in defeat and heard Naruto cheer happily and saw a smile bloom on Gaara's baby pink lips. And somehow it seemed the right thing to do.

An extra guest would be welcome since Naruto had only a few friends.

And so Naruto had a birthday with an extra friend and it was the 1st birthday with so many friends and he was just so happy! And after everyone left the red head Gaara stayed because no one had come to pick him up yet. He lend Gaara his green frog printed pj and he wore his yellow baby chicken pj to the bed he was gonna share with his new friend! Gaara shared the only thing he had to share. His worn old teddy that was really soft to hug and Naruto shared his stuffed frog. And they were 'awesome goodest friend!' As Naruto put it and Kakashi sighed from the door as he watched the two kids giggled in the bed.

"Ok bed time! Who wants to hear a bed time story?" Kakashi announced happily as he walked in. The kids beamed at the word 'story'.

"Meee!" the both yelled. Kakashi chuckled as he sat down on the bedside chair that was too small for him. And then he read them a self made story about a fox and a panda and their awesome friendship. And as they got sleepy Kakashi's story came to an end. He kissed Naruto's fore head and as he looked at Gaara the red head was wide awake.

"Why aren't you sleeping Gaara chan?" Kakashi asked softly cuz he didn't want to wake up Naruto. Gaara blushed shyly.

"I don' slweep." Gaara chirped shyly and very silently. He didn't want to wake Naruto either. Of course Kakashi learnt all about Gaara before he left the Hokage's office. Gaara beard the weight of Shukaku. He was a vessel just like Kakashi's small sunshine. And he had more violent problems then cold shoulders from people. And he was also an insomniac because of the demon. And Kakashi hated every people who treated children who were so innocent. They didn't ask for this burden forced upon them. And they didn't deserve this treatment. Monster or not they were just kids. He thought this might happen. Kakashi was prepared for this night routine of Gaara. He pulled out a small pictured book and gave it to the little red head.

"You can read this if you want." Kakashi smiled and turned off the lamp beside Naruto but kept on the one beside Gaara. Gaara suddenly beamed at him with happened and gave a strong node. It was just so easy to make kids happy.

"I won't wake him I prowmise!" Gaara whispered gratefully. Kakashi smiled at him.

"I know. And you can't wake him even if you want. He's a very heavy sleeper. So move around if you like ok Gaara chan?" Kakashi said as he put a kiss on the little red's forehead too and walked out wishing them a good night before he semi closed the door and walked out.

And it was a good night. Infect it was the best night Gaara had in his small life.

The next day Gaara's siblings came looking for him and the red head had to leave but before he did Kakashi packed him a small snack box and Naruto gave him his favorite stuffed frog. They did their new secret friendship handshake and promised to write each other. Gaara left with a sad face but with the knowledge that he had a new friend. And only Gaara knew how much that meant to him. He wasn't alone any more. Someone some people liked him!

Kakashi picked up his ball of sunshine and patted his back knowing the blonde was sad.

"You know friends will be friends no matter how far they are." Kakashi said.

"He won't fowget me?" Naruto asked sniffing a little.

"Never. Infect when you grow up you'll be even better friends. Who knows maybe even best friends." Kakashi said and finally Naruto smiled.

"I'm gonna have a bwest fliend!" Naruto chirped and Kakashi nodded. And he put down Naruto and watched as his little blond went to play with his other friends.

He watched as the little sunshine start to grow brighter and spread his light of happiness among others. Gaara was just the first one flowing in that light. And Kakashi was sure there would be many more. He smiled and knew that where ever his sensei and Kushina was…they were very proud of this little blonde just like him.

XXXX

AN: Review and let me know if you wish Naruto and Gaara had this kind of childhood… their life would be so much easier no?


End file.
